Revenge Syndrome
by nacchandroid
Summary: Kekuatan terbesar dari sihir bukanlah cinta, namun dendam. Mungkin itu yang sekarang dipikirkannya. Tetapi, semua tindakan mempunyai alasan, bukan? Lalu apa alasan dirinya sehingga ia berani mengkhianati nakamanya? Mind to review?


"_TADAIMAAA!"_

Suara menggelegar dan disusul dengan dobrakan keras dari pintu guild sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam guild mengalihkan perhatian mereka sebentar ke arah pintu yang sudah tinggal nama tersebut.

Dari pintu yang sudah rusak itu muncul dua orang manusia dan seekor kucing bersayap—err—_Exceed_ dengan muka sumringah.

Mungkin tidak semuanya.

Yah, memang mereka memasang wajah sumringah kecuali seorang penyihir _Celestial Spirit_—atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Lucy Heartfilia—yang memang baru muncul bersamaan dengan dua orang tadi.

Dua orang tadi—atau kita sebut saja Natsu Dragneel si _Salamander_ dan Happy.

Mereka bertiga baru pulang dari misi yang mereka jalani dua hari lalu. Memang misi mereka kali ini terbilang tidak terlalu sulit, hanya saja jarak yang terlalu jauh membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu dua hari untuk kembali lagi ke guild.

Tentu saja, kedatangan mereka mengundang seluruh perhatian penghuni guild.

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Revenge Syndrome**

Disclaimer: Punya Hiro Mashima, kok.

* * *

"Yo, Natsu, bagaimana misimu?" tanya Macao yang sedang duduk santai dengan Wakaba yang sedang merokok, seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja berhasil! Aku mengalahkan bandit-bandit itu dengan sekali serangan—"

"—dan serangan itu berhasil menghancurkan kota dan kita tidak dibayar pada akhirnya." Suara ketus Lucy memotong perkataan Natsu yang berhasil membuat seisi guild tertawa. Lucy mendengus ketika Natsu mendekati dirinya.

"Ayolah, Lucy, maafkan aku... untuk biaya apartemenmu nanti aku yang bayar deh. Happy masih punya banyak tabungan, nanti aku pinjam dari dia." Hibur Natsu. Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia _nyengir_ bersalah ke arah Lucy yang masih memasang wajah masam.

Happy yang mendengarnya terbang mendekati Natsu dan mulai protes.

"Kenapa tabunganku?! Enak saja!"

"Ayolah, Happy, aku kan hanya meminjam."

"Tidak mau!"

Lucy hanya mendengus lalu meninggalkan dua partnernya yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Ia pergi ke meja bar dan memesan jus jeruk pada Mira yang tersenyum melihat kedatangan Lucy.

"_Ara, ara_... sepertinya _mood_-mu sedang buruk, Lucy," Mira menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja bar dan menatap Lucy yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya. Lucy melirik sekilas ke arah Mira dan melengos, tidak mempedulikan Mira.

Mira mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Lucy sebelum ia mengelap gelas-gelas bersih.

Lucy menunduk, tatapan matanya tajam namun kosong. Dia tersenyum sinis dalam diam, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu," gumamnya pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda berambut _spike pink_ yang barusan berada di belakangnya mendengar ucapan Lucy.

Natsu mengernyit, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Lucy yang masih tertunduk.

"Membunuh siapa, Luce?"

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan. Lalu ditatapnya Natsu dengan tatapan kosong. Natsu terheran, ia masih menatap Lucy yang tingkahnya makin aneh semenjak mereka baru masuk ke guild tadi.

Tanpa Natsu sadari, Lucy sudah meraih _Fleuve d'etoiles_ miliknya dan menyambukkan cambuk pemberian Virgo itu ke arah Natsu.

Natsu yang tidak siap terhadap serangan mendadak Lucy tadi terpental hingga menabrak dinding guild dan mengahasilkan beberapa retakan akibat benturan keras antara dirinya dan tembok.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam guild terkejut—ralat, sangat terkejut—dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Happy langsung terbang menuju Natsu sembari meneriakkan nama Natsu.

Natsu yang sudah berdiri karena dibantu Happy menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Mata _onyx_ tajamnya meneliti Lucy dengan seksama.

"Kau bukan Lucy," desis Natsu. Dia berjalan mendekati Lucy yang kini menyeringai sinis ke arah Natsu.

"Apa katamu? Tentu saja aku Lucy Heartfilia, kau lupa padaku ya?" Lucy mendekati Natsu, lalu dengan cepat ia menendang wajah Natsu hingga Natsu kembali terpental. Lucy tertawa, sangat keras. Jujur saja, tindakannya kali ini membuat bingung seluruh penghuni guild.

Pasalnya, ia kini terlihat bukan seperti Lucy yang mereka kenal. Lucy tidak mungkin semarah ini jika hanya karena Natsu menghancurkan kota dan mereka tidak dibayar. Pasti ada alasan lain.

Benarkah ada alasan lain?

Benarkah _dia_ benar-benar Lucy?

Lucy kembali mendekati Natsu yang kini tersungkur. Berjongkok di depannya, Lucy memajukan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Natsu.

Namun, Natsu menangkap pergelangan tangan Lucy, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Lucy sedikit tersentak atas tindakan Natsu, lalu ia menyeringai. Lucy meraih salah satu kunci zodiaknya.

"Terbukalah gerbang banteng emas, Taurus!" Taurus lalu muncul tepat di belakang Lucy.

"Taurus, aku perintahkan kau untuk menghancurkan bangunan ini," perintah Lucy dengan nada datar. Taurus menatap Lucy heran, namun ia tidak berani melawan karena Lucy kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang mematikan.

Taurus mengayunkan kapak raksasanya, namun, Mira yang telah men-_take over _dirinya menjadi _Satan Soul_ menahan serangan Taurus. Mira berbalik menyerang Taurus dengan tendangannya. Taurus terlempar kembali ke tempatnya, namun, Taurus masih bisa bertahan.

Mira kini menyadari bahwa orang di depannya ini bukanlah Lucy yang ia kenal.

Lucy mendecih, melirik Mira sebentar, ia lalu meraih kunci lainnya.

"Terbukalah gerbang kalajengking, Scorpio!" Scorpio lalu muncul di belakang Lucy, tepat di sebelah kiri Taurus. Mira mengernyit, ia langsung menerjang Scorpio dan Taurus. "Taurus, gunakan pasir dari Scorpio!"

Namun, siapa sangka seorang Mirajane Strauss bisa kalah cepat?

"_Sand Buster!"_ kumparan pasir yang menyerupai badai muncul dari ekor Scorpio yang dengan cepat digunakan oleh Taurus untuk menambah kekuatan serangannya.

"_Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" _ kumparan pasir yang kini berada di bawah kontrolnya ia gerakkan untuk menyerang Mira. Kumparan pasir itu mengenai Mira dengan keras sehingga Mira ikut terdorong dan menabrak dinding guild. Dinding guild yang ditabrak Mira kini hancur, Mira kembali ke wujud asalnya dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Lucy menepis tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Natsu dengan paksa, lalu ia tertawa puas melihat orang-orang guild yang menghampiri Mira. Natsu membeku, ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Benarkah Mira telah kalah? Oleh Lucy?

Teriakan-teriakan dari anggota guild mulai terdengar, mereka panik.

"Hey, di mana Master?!"

"Sial, kenapa disaat begini Erza, Laxus, Gray dan lainnya tidak ada?!"

"Kemana perginya semua orang dari grup Tenrou?!"

Tunggu, bukankah ini hal aneh?

"Kerja bagus, Taurus, Scorpio! Kalian boleh kembali sekarang," ucap Lucy, disusul menghilangnya kedua _Stellar Spirit_ tersebut, kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Lucy lalu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, masih tertawa dengan kerasnya sehingga mengundang para anggota guild untuk melihatnya. Anggota guild melihat Lucy dengan tatapan sinis, tidak suka terhadap apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Lucy yang sadar bahwa ia ditatap sinis oleh semua orang balik menatap sinis semua anggota guild. Dia mendecih keras.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu, hah? Tidak suka? Kalau tidak suka, sini lawan aku! Dasar payah, tidak bergu—"

"Hentikan!" suara bariton menginterupsi perkataan Lucy. Lucy berbalik untuk melihat sang pemilik suara yang seenaknya saja memotong perkataannya.

Natsu.

Natsu berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia berjalan mendekati Lucy diikuti Happy yang terbang di belakangnya. Natsu meremas kedua pundak Lucy dengan keras, menyebabkan Lucy sedikit meringis. Ditatapnya manik karamel di depannya dengan intens. Lucy mengernyit, tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Lucy memberontak, namun Natsu tak bergeming.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Natsu setengah mendesis. Lucy makin memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Lucy. Namun percuma, teriakannya tak digubris Natsu sediktpun. Natsu makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Lucy.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?!" suara Natsu meninggi.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, kan?! Apa kau tuli? Aku Lucy Heartfilia!" teriak Lucy yang masih memberontak.

"Lucy tidak mungkin menyerang guild! Lucy teman kami!" suara cempreng kini terdengar. Natsu menoleh ke belakangnya. Didapatinya Happy yang sudah berurai air mata. Hati Natsu sakit. Iya, dia sakit melihat keadaan guildnya sekarang. Ia sakit melihat Happy yang kini menangis.

Dan hatinya sakit melihat Lucy sekarang.

Apakah ini karena ia menghancurkan kota sehingga Lucy tidak dapat membayar uang sewa apartemennya?

Apakah salahnya Lucy jadi seperti ini?

Hentakan keras menyadarkan Natsu dari lamunannya. Lucy yang kini terbebas dari Natsu, melangkah dengan cepat ke belakang Natsu.

Lucy melangkah ke arah Happy yang masih menangis. Badan mungilnya bergetar, sesekali ia sesenggukan. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Lucy menatap Happy intens. Lucy mendecih, kemudian ia meraih leher Happy.

"Diam kau, kucing! Berisik sekali," Lucy menghempaskan tubuh mungil Happy yang seketika bertubrukan dengan lantai guild. Happy tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Natsu membeku. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang ia lihat tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kepalan tangannya menguat. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Lucy tersenyum puas. Sangat puas. Ia puas karena sudah menyingkirkan pengganggu lainnya—setelah Mira tentunya.

"Kau..." gumam Natsu sedikit bergetar, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Lucy.

Lucy berbalik menatap Natsu. Sengaja ia miringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia tersenyum manis—tentunya sengaja ia buat semanis mungkin—dan terlihat tanpa dosa.

Natsu menggeram, kepalan tangannya kini sudah mengeluarkan api. Kemarahannya memuncak.

"Meskipun kau Lucy, aku akan melawanmu."

* * *

**-to be continued-**

* * *

Author Notes:

HOLAAAA! Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic baru ini, hehehe. Entah, ini fanfic sebelumnya nggak pernah direncanakan. Tiba-tiba saja plotnya datang gitu. Tapi menurutku menarik, jadi aku tulis aja fanficnya wkwkwk.

Yah, saya gak banyak komentar kali ini deh... semoga saja kalian suka sama cerita yang satu ini, karena agak mengandung kekerasan sedikit.

MAAF SAYA TEGA NYAKITIN HAPPY QAQ *sujud.

Oh, untuk yang minta sequel dari Sakura-colored Time Capsule ditunggu ya! Plot masih saya rencanakan. Umm, kemungkinan setelah fanfic ini kelar baru saya buat XD /jduk.

Jadi, mind to review?

Salam Hangat,

Nacchan


End file.
